Lethal Love
by awesomeness50
Summary: Sparks fly when an unlikely couple find love.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters.

All _Italic_ writing is first person narrative from Ryu. Enjoy.

* * *

 _I am Ryu Hayabusa, heir to the Hyabusa clan and Dragon Ninja. I have defeated monsters, demons, gods and even giant robots. I would not have thought that my current opponents would give me such grief after all they are simply two mortal women. I have come across this duo previously, for they are always working for criminals whether it be Rugal, Genshin or NESTS. The woman named Vice is strong enough to crush bricks like cardboard and her friend Mature has fingernails that can slice through steel. I have spent the last few months taking down the Hakkesshu; 8 individuals gifted with powers by their god Orochi. Now somehow in my search I crossed Vice and Mature. I can only wonder their connection in this._

Ryu's mind was racing as he flew out the window of an office after being blind-sided by a flying table thrown by Mature. Barely having a chance to recover he dodged immediately as Mature flew at him with her razor sharp nails pointed at him, narrowly dodging. She proceeded slashing and swiping with her long blue nails but Ryu evaded each attack and as Mature threw an overhead slash he caught her by the arm and threw her out of the way.

"You stay away from her" Vice yelled out as she picked up a nearby car with her immense strength and threw it at Ryu. The dragon ninja paused for a moment shocked at the Vice's strength but then charged forth then as the vehicle approached him he slid underneath missing the car coming at him then caught Vice off guard with a flying kick to the stomach. With barely a second to recover Ryu narrowly evaded Mature as she leaped over him with an arm outstretched aiming to claw his face but Ryu's swiftness saved him.

Ryu watched as Mature ran over to her lover and screamed "My darling are you alright" and Vice stood and said "I've been hit harder sweetheart lets finish him off". Ryu took up his fighting pose waiting for the women to make their move but they were both squabbling who should go first so Ryu attacked went forth and watched as they both split surprising Ryu that they preferred to fight separately rather than go two against one.

Mature signalled to Vice and went first on a slashing rampage narrowly connecting one scratch with Ryu drawing blood and as she was about to connect again Ryu teleported in a puff of smoke reappearing behind Mature. Who almost tripped over as she approached Vice who scolded Mature for nearly slashing her by accident. "You put your clumsy nails away and let me show you how it's done" Vice yelled at Mature and charged at Ryu with her shoulder like a rhinoceros.

As she approached Ryu charged to meet her but knowing he could never match her strength he leaped over last minute throwing her in a guillotine throw sending her into a brick wall and leaving her down for the count. Mature screamed at the sight of her partner and leaped at Ryu wrapping her legs around him and curling her fingers into claws.

 _I've managed to take out the stronger of the two but this one is no less threatening. I didn't even notice her leap on to me and I've I can't afford to let her nails get me. But I can't believe what I'm seeing. I've fought this woman before and never once have I noticed how beautiful she is. She's gripping me in her legs and trying to claw me to shreds but all I can think off is her blonde hair, cherry lips and stunning blue eyes._

Suddenly Mature paused dropping her hands down and said "I've never seen you up so close Ryu. I never got to admire your green eyes. That man under the mask must be rather impressive".

 _I don't know how this happened but the next thing I knew was that the woman who minutes ago wanted to kill me was now in my embrace and our lips were intertwined. Her nails with which she was ready to slice me to shreds were now caressing my arms. I wasn't sure if this was some technique she used to distract me so she could deliver the final blow but the sensation was amazing. It's a good thing her "lover" was knocked out._


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of these characters.

All _Italic_ writing is first person narrative from Ryu. Enjoy.

* * *

 _This is completely absurd. 2 weeks ago while hunting the Hakkeshu I came across Vice and Mature, two equally deadly women who I've fought before and before I realise Mature and I were kissing in embrace. I'm supposed to be saving the world from the coming Orochi but all I can think about is Mature in all her beauty with blonde hair and her stunning blue eyes, I've even taken to following her since that day like some kind of sick prowler._

 _Her behaviour has been nothing unusual. She spends most of her time working out, clearly makes sense as she is a henchwoman and other than that she spends a lot of time being a lady of leisure and constantly painting her nails. Those nails of hers! In the space of one minute they went from tearing me to shreds to giving me pleasure. I'm still scarred from our encounter. There was one occasion where I nearly intervened because I thought she was going to kill someone but it was simply intimidation against someone owing her boss money and she did nothing more than flash her nails as a first warning._

 _What's even more profound is that I still see her with Vice who seems to recovered well from the severe beating I gave her. They walk around holding hands and drinking coffee like two lovers not out of the ordinary. I just don't understand this; I always thought they were both lovers especially Vice with her masculine strength and that schoolboy haircut but Mature was always the more elegant of the two. I always thought she was attractive but never did I notice just how beautiful she was until she had her legs around me face to face._

 _I couldn't take this any longer, my curiosity was getting the better of me. I figured I'd do this the old fashioned way much like my father would have had to do in the old days before Facebook and Tinder. I found Mature on her own and threw a shuriken beside her with a letter written out to meet me at an abandoned shop on Oak Street the next day._

 **The next day**

Ryu made his way in stealthily but was shocked to see Mature waiting for him and before he could speak she said "Don't mind me handsome. You know what they say about the early bird" as she sat vigorously filing her nails.

Ryu approached Mature cautiously not knowing what to say so Mature intervened and said "I know why we're here, you want to know my connection with the Hakkeshu right" to which Ryu nodded. Mature continued "The serpent god chooses 8 humans and gifts them with extraordinary powers, and I am one of them".

Ryu looked at Mature intensely and said "What kind of powers"? Mature looked down at her hands as she filed her long fingernails and said "One kid got the power to control fire, some German guy got wind powers and that's where vice got her strength".

"And did the serpent god give you claws" Ryu questioned and Mature replied "That word again! God I hate it so much" she yelled in anger running her nails down the concrete floor leaving a trail. "Yes that's the power I was bestowed, but claws just sounds so primitive. Do these look like some animal claws or lovely nails" said Mature holding out her hand which Ryu grabbed and held to his chest pulling Mature in close and grabbing her by the waist and admiring her.

He then asked "So what happened last time. I thought you had a lover"? Mature laughed and said "Vice and I are lovers, nothing more than that. She only likes girls but I like girls and boys. The thing is, she's neck deep in the Hakkeshu and doesn't give me attention anymore. All she wants is to summon the Orochi serpent and doesn't care about us anymore".

Ryu said "So that's it? You're just looking for a man to save you". Mature picked up a small box which contained several nail polishes and asked Ryu to pick one, which after some hesitation he picked one out. Mature smiled and said "Green. Nice choice, I haven't had this in a while. And no I'm not looking for a man to save me. I just want out of the Hakkeshu to change my ways and to get away from that short haired Lesbian. And don't get me wrong I think you are handsome. I just needed the right time when Vice was knocked out cold. Now give me a minute Hayabusa, I really need to get my nails sorted".

Ryu approached Mature and said "This is rather strange, how do I know this isn't a trap". Mature didn't reply and continued painting her nails. Ryu grabbed her by the wrist and said "Answer me"!

Mature looked up and replied "I always paint my nails before a fight"!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of these characters.

All _Italic_ writing is first person narrative from Ryu. Enjoy.

* * *

Ryu held Mature against the wal squeezing her by the wrist as he heard the sound of glass breaking. He stared Mature in the eye and yelled "You set me up from the very start" but Mature yelled back "let go of me" and simply curled her fingers digging her razor sharp nails into Ryu's hand which made him release her and reel back.

Mature stood clicking her nails in delight and said "Shut up and listen for a minute. The Hakkeshu are onto you dragon ninja. They've partnered up with your old rivals and the Black Spider Clan and sent them to take you out. I overheard from Vice talking with the others while she was ignoring me as usual, and they want you taken out".

Ryu stood back up readying himself and said "So you told them to follow you hear so you can lure me into your trap". Mature stretched out her arms with her nails at the ready and screamed "No you fool. I knew they were closing in on you. You idiot Ryu I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help you".

Both Ryu and Mature stood side by side as a group ninja's filled up the room. Matured whispered "How tough are these guys" and Ryu drew his sword and replied "I've been killing them for years, nothing I can't handle. Get behind me, I'll protect you with my sword". Mature laughed and said "Got all the weapons I need right here" and held up her hands as they both went into battle.

* * *

 _I went forth with everything I had for although the Black Spider Clan are weak individually their numbers are great and I could not let up. I evaded many of their attacks and could feel my sword going through them but I couldn't help myself from being distracted by Mature. Even though I've fought her before it was a whole new experience seeing her fight with such grace and beauty I had never noticed before. I could even see her mid combat staring back at me and she even once blew me a kiss._

 _Ouch! Focus Ryu, don't let yourself get distracted. That shuriken just went past my side, I can't afford to make these silly mistakes. But even if it's not her beauty that distracts me it's my concern for her safety. I look over but she doesn't seem to need any aid whatsoever. She fight's harder than she ever has when she is with Vice, it's as if she's holding back when they're together. She deflects sword strikes with those magnificent nails of hers slashes so fast I can barely keep track._

 _My only worry is that she might be enjoying this too much as she rakes her nails slowly down the face of one of her attackers. Another one tries to escape her claws but she runs her nails down his back with such ferocity that blood flies everywhere. I have taken out my last opponent as she is with her last who she is mocking by holding him up with one hand then with a smile she runs her nails down his body tearing him in half._

* * *

Both Ryu and Mature breathe heavily having fought off a group of ninja's and as they make eye contact they both run at each other in embrace locking lips. Ryu looks at Mature with joy and says "You really saved me today Mature. Fighting with you was magnificent" but Mature pauses then says "They're sure to send reinforcements. Come with me Ryu let's get out of here".

Ryu takes Mature by the hand and leads her out of the building but as soon as they are outside they both stop in shock. Both of them look around and the streets around them from ground to rooftop are surrounded by ninja's further then the eye can see. Mature looks to Ryu grabbing on to him for safety and says "I don't think we can take them, what do we do"?

Ryu lifted his sword and said "We fight! That's what we do. Try not to break a nail". Mature smiled back and said "Don't worry these don't break" and walked past a nearby car dragging her nails across the steel sending sparks flying out and yelled "Come on"!


	4. Chapter 4

_I looked around me and saw an army of Black Spider ninja's surrounding us, I didn't count each one but there must have been close to 50 of them. My heart was pounding but I would not let them see my fear, while I look at Mature and can't believe how brave she is in the face of danger. She shows no fear and is ready to take all of them on and tear them to shreds but I fear that her anger will get her killed and I must protect her_.

As Mature went on forth ready to slice her opponents with her nails clawed, Ryu pulled her back and

said "Restrain yourself darling. If we are to take such numbers I need to use my ninpo". Ryu focused his energy into the Art of the Piercing Void and let out a shot of dark energy that tore through the black spider ninja's. Mature smiled back and said "Not bad lover. But let me show you mine".

 _I never realised that she had Ninpo powers, this truly proves that she held back each time she and Vice fought against me. I watched in amazement as Mature leaned back with her hands pointed the sky with her head tilted back and her chest out. My god she was a magnificent sight. Her hands started to glow green like her nails then in one strike she raked her hands down as if slashing through an invisible target._

 _I was only nearby and not the target but even I shuddered at the might of her strike, for there was nothing that could survive her nails up close. As her hands went down her nails left a green trail through the air as she released a blade of cutting energy that went forward slicing the ninja's to pieces._

Ryu was amazed at what he had just witnessed, he went over to embrace Mature and said "My love are you okay" as she leaned back and replied "I'm fine, just need a minute. But look at these remaining ninja's, they're dispersing".

"Perhaps they have seen our display of power and wish to escape with their lives" said Ryu. Mature replied "No I think it's something else. Can't you feel that my love. Can't you feel the wind".

* * *

 _I felt a strong wind blowing and before us appeared a blonde haired man in a blue trench coat. I knew he was the source of the wind and without hesitation I leaped forward with my sword but he teleported to appear behind me. I turned around but before I could strike he shook his hand and blew me away with a gust of wind into a brick wall. Mature came at Geonitz ready to strike but with just a thought he sent her flying at me._

Mature got up and said "Geonitz is the most powerful of the Hakkeshu. He's engulfed himself in a wind forcfield, there's no way we can touch him now". Ryu replied "I've got an idea that might work. I'll create an opening for you".

Ryu went towards Geonitz with the wind blowing at him and summoned Art of the Hurricane Ninpo releasing his own column of wind at Geonitz, disrupting his force field leaving him open and signalling to Mature. She ran forward with her hands behind her glowing with energy then before Geonitz could react she slammed her nails pointed forward cutting right through him.

Geonitz screamed in agony as Mature's long sharp nails stabbed him then then as she reeled back a skull shaped energy released out of Geonitz as she pulled her hands back. She stood panting and staring down at her blood covered nails until Ryu came to comfort her and asked "What's wrong my love. Is everything okay".

Mature looked up at Ryu with a tear in her eye then holding up her nails said "Look at me Ryu. I'm covered in blood and I've taken so many lives today. I don't want to live like this anymore".


	5. Chapter 5

_It's been 3 months since Mature and I fought Geonitz and the Black Spider clan. I've taken Mature back to my village where we can live in peace yet we still train and I will teach her the art of Ninja. I still find it surreal how this woman who was once my enemy has turned into the love of my life._

Ryu pondered this as he enjoyed a quiet day to himself which came very rarely. He had spent the day in the main city taking in some of the sights and visiting the local markets. As he sat enjoying a tea a mysterious woman sat in front of him to his shock wearing a long coat, fedora hat and sunglasses. Ryu put down his tea and questioned who she was.

The woman did not give him her name and in turn simply said "Those marks on your arm. Claw marks I presume". Ryu kept a still expression and said "Any marks I have are of no concern to yours. Now answer me, who are you"!

The lady raised her hand onto the table revealing long curved fingernails painted a dark red and continued "You know something, I truly miss her. What we had was special and I used to have those same marks as you did. Now I have to claw myself instead all over to remind me of what it was like. You stole what's mine from me Dragon Ninja"!

Ryu leaped from his seat as he realised who this woman was as Vice threw off her disguise and attacked him with a shoulder charge which sent him flying. Ryu got up as Vice came at him with an overhead hammer fist which he dodged narrowly as Vice slammed into the concrete making a crater allowing Ryu to throw a fist across her jaw. To his dismay she was barely stunned by the connecting hit and simply swatted him away.

 _I remember fighting Vice before and her strength was tremendous but I've never seen he this strong or fast. I finally understand now that whenever they fought side by side they could never unleash their full ability in fear of hurting each other. Now I don't have that advantage and am unarmed. I will have to rely on my skill alone._

Ryu charged forth and just as Vice was about to punch him he slid past her on the ground then as she turned around he attacked her with a guillotine throw, the same technique he felled her with last time and sent her flying through a wall. As the dust settled Ryu approached to see her unconscious but to his shock she was already on her feet and before he could react her hands where around his throat. She lifted him with ease then repeatedly pounded Ryu into the ground.

Ryu's vision went blurry then Vice held him down with one arm then raised her other hand to his face showing off her long nails and said "So I hear this is what you like" and ran her nails down Ryu's face. Ryu felt the pain of her nails and although nothing like Mature's deadly nails, Vice still managed to draw blood. Knowing that his strength was no match for hers, Ryu used both hands to resist Vice from scratching him further.

For a split moment Vice let go of his throat but proceeded to dig her nails into his chest. Ryu resisted the urge to scream in pain as he changed both hands to pull off her hand of his chest. Vice stood and thrust her knee against Ryu's stomach as he lay on the ground in pain as he resisted her strength then held up her other arm clawing her fingers ready to slash and yelled "Send my regards to Geonitz".


End file.
